


Uncle Grandpa Presents Super Smash Love!

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	1. Chapter 1

"And just where are you going this time?" Mr. Gus asked as he was reading a newspaper.

"To the Smash Mansion," uncle Grandpa pointed out with a smile, facing Mr. Gus. "That Master Hand guy contacted me. Said it was something important."

Suddenly the RV crashed into the living room of the mansion, with everyone turning their focus to it as Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus stumbled out.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Mr. Gus remarked as he was feeling nervous from everyone looking at him and Uncle Grandpa.

"Ahhh... you must be those two that I was waiting for!" Master Hand remarked as he moved his fingertips about. "I have a proposition for you..."

Uncle Grandpa chuckled. "You mean the Chaos Emeralds? Just call me Uncle Grandpa The Love Fixer!"

Master Hand and Mr. Gus looked at each other oddly as they were both worried, with uncle Grandpa casually humming while scratching his butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Hand: So you're going to help out with the Smashers?

Uncle Grandpa: (nods and smiles while placing his hands on his hips) Yeah, yes I am.

Mr. Gus: And how are we gonna do that?

Uncle Grandpa: ...We'll improvise, of course!

Mr. Gus: (slaps forehead) I have a bad feeling about this...


End file.
